the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 44
Leg Post 44 has Shallot explaining the history of Albion to Prince Llacheu in a long lecture. She tells how life in Albion evolved much the same as it did on Earth, from single-celled organisms to more complex beings. Various species and races of Aes Sidhe exist, though some are singular beings unlike any other and have no collective group, such as The Lady of the Lake. In Cadair, the fairies, after battles with the pixies, came to rule the magical trees of the realm but its prince, Oberon, became disillusioned. He fled his responsibilities and used ancient pathways to get out of Albion and to Earth where he married a human woman of Atlantis, Titania, and travelled into space. Only with the destruction of Atlantis was a tear, later named The Rift, opened to allow access to Albion. Belshaggath, in Pan Post ?, built Stonehenge to keep it open. After the decline of the fairies power, the ellyllon rose toe prominence under Queen Mab. By the time of Windos ap Nudd many separate realms existed beyond King Windos' influence, but he maintained the title as King of Albion. In the end Prince Llacheu still wants to know why Shallott is a cat and she explains she, as an Aes Sidhe witch, has recently used up a great deal of magic which renders her permanently a cat. He does understand how she talks without the right vocal chords to which she proclaims it's all magic. Post Albion "The dawning of the Earth also gave birth to the parasitic plane of magic that would become known as Albion. It existed in its own magical state, inaccessible to the beings of solid substance as those of Earth. Just as life on the planet propagated from its single cellular form, so too did life of a different nature develop within Albion. Single-celled magical organisms evolved into ever more complex creatures that swam in the oceans of energetic magic currents. And just as man evolved from apes, so too did sapient beings evolve in Albion. While the sub-species of humanity dwindled into one, the various sapient creatures of Albion further expanded and evolved until the many species of magical, sapient creatures were many. To the magical inhabitants of Albion, it appeared as solid as the physical world appeared to its physical beings. As the realm of Albion became influenced by the presence of Earth, the land took on Earth-like qualities - trees of magic, lakes of vril and clouds of aether clogged the world. Different species and different races considered themselves the superior force of the realm, often claiming leadership or kingship over many. Yet there were those that stood apart from the masses. Beings of unique and singular nature that belonged to no species, having evolved and lived on without propagating themselves. Beings such as Vivane, commonly known as The Lady of the Lake to the humans. A creature like no other, she was an Aes Sidhe and nothing more. Other species of Aes Sidhe could be divided into categories as fairies, brownies, naiads, etc. Once the fairies ruled a great realm of magical trees, which acted as their cities. Their rivalry with the pixies, a race almost identical to the fairies, led to great battles for dominance over the tree-lands of Cadair. Of course, to anyone of five foot or more, these battles would have looked a little less dramatic because the fairies and pixies were so tiny, but to the diminutive peoples they were battles of epic proportions. When the dust was settled, the fairies ruled all of Cadair and the majestic tree-cities that stretched in a great forest across the land. Yet the war led to disillusionment amongst the people and none were affected so much as their prince. Oberon, the sole heir to the now expanded kingdom, fled his responsibilities and broke out of Albion to enter the human realm. He used the ancient pathways, used by Aes Sidhe ancestors and long forgotten by most. He travelled with his own small retinue to Earth and there he found one of the ancient Aes Sidhe kingdoms that had settled in the physical realm after they, too, had used the forgotten pathways of old. He would marry a human woman of Atalntis and travel to the stars aboard starships made in that kingdom and his own special ship created wholly of magic. It would be decades before one of these ancient tears was reopened through the cataclysmic destruction of Atlantis. The tear was then kept open by the Earth magic's of a mage named Belshaggath at a setting later known as Stonehenge. The power and influence of the fairies and pixies declined in Albion until they were subsumed into a greater kingdom of the ellyllon. One of the most successful of all Aes Sidhe species of Albion, a people not unlike the faerie. Skin with a blueish tone and hair of bright yellow and shining like the sun, they were capable of assuming a more human-like form and through this means they would steal human children to increase their own numbers - transforming the babies into one of their own kind. The ellyllon became the largest kingdom in Albion and though not universal masters the conqueror, Queen Mab, declared themselves the rulers of Albion. Many ignored the claim, others allowed it. By the age of Windos ap Nudd, the title remained but their kingdom was reduced by the secession of many other species and kingdoms. Many of his own ellyllon wished to follow the rival king Gwythyr who ruled an ancient city of Aes Sidhe in the physical realm." At the end of the lecture, Shallott looked at Llacheu with some expectation. Shallott: "No questions? Prince Llacheu: "So... why are you a cat?" Shallott groaned. Shallott: "I'm an Aes Sidhe witch and recently I used up too much magic and now I'm bloody stuck like this. Does it matter?" Prince Llacheu: "...if you're a cat, how can you talk? You don't have the right vocal chords?" Shallott: "Did you miss the part where I was talking about a whole world of MAGIC!?" Category:Post Category:Leg Post